


Welcome to The Craziest Place Ever

by BriFlora



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Chatting & Messaging, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and Sir Billiam are Twins, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), basically dream smp discord server, c!Dream is evil, he is a minor, i cannot believe that ‘bottom tubbo’ is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: Dream makes a discord for the Dream SMP. And immediately remembers the reason he never did.=This is not with IRL people, this is the characters they play in the Dream SMP=
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. #general

**Author's Note:**

> haha, the formatting is rough-

#entrance

Dream: Welcome all people of the SMP! Have fun!

#general

Technoblade: dream you interrupted my spacing off with the creation of this place

Dream: This was more important.

Technoblade: SPACING OUT WAS MORE IMPORTANT

Dream: NO IT WASN’T

TommyInnit: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOWS THE WIFI IN PRISON GREEN BOI

Awesamdude: It’s not the best, but we don’t give much to prisoners.

TommyInnit: sam i don’t think you understand the joke

homeless teletubby: HOW DOES TECHNO HAVE ACCESS TO CHANGE NICKNAMES

Technoblade: that actually wasn’t me, man, check my permissions man

homeless teletubby: NO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE NICKNAMES FOR SOME REASON

Technoblade: You’re lying. You can only give the permission to change other people’s nicknames to roles, and I have no different roles than say, Tommy, who doesn’t have permission to change names. Plus, you’re smart, you knew giving the ability to change names to everyone would be dangerous, especially to me. Then, finally, we all can change our own nicknames, meaning you can change your name back. However, you haven’t. Therefore, you must want the name to stay, meaning you changed your own name.

TommyInnit: ready

Tubbo: _**SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIII** _

WilburSoot: _**SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIIII** _

TommyInnit: _**SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIIII** _

Dream: WERE YOU GUYS WAITING TO DO THAT?!

Technoblade: HAH

Tubbo: yes, yes we were

WilburSoot: I could hear Techno typing from across the room, and told them what to do.

Technoblade: “Get destroyed homeless teletubby” -Sun Tzu, the Art of War


	2. #general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Still in Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re wondering why Karl is listed since he hasn’t talked yet, 1 I love him, and 2. because he’s actually becoming part of the story now

#general

Quackity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Karl: Quackity?!

Quackity: THERES TWO TECHNOBLDS

Karl: OH GOD NO

Karl: I SAW SAD-ISTS ANIMATIC NO

TommyInnit: AAAAAAAAH NO NO NO TECHNO NO

Dream: Huh?

Tubbo: NOT AGAIN

Karl: TECHNO DUPLICATED HIMSELF

Technoblade: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

Technoblade: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

WilburSoot: KILL THE GOVERNMENTS TECHNO

WilburSoot: :D

Dream: Are you all idiots?

Dream: That’s not another Techno. His sword skill is noticeably worse.

Quackity: COMPARED TO YOU AND TECHNO SURE

TommyInnit: THROW GOLD AT THE CLONE, HE STOPS TO INSPECT IT

Karl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dream: SAM ARREST TECHNO

Technoblade: NO NO NO. YOU CAN USE THAT FAVOR TO KILL ME, WHATEVER, DON’T F-CKING PUT ME IN THE PRISON IT SEEMS SO MONOTONOUS

Philza: Technoblade.

Technoblade: oh boy

Philza: Tell them to stop.

=Real Life=

“Alright, you can stop now.” Techno said to the other Techno, who sighed. 

“Finally, it smells like broke.” The other Techno said, dropping the cape off, and taking off the tall combat boots. Now that the boots were off, Tommy could see a definite difference. The second one, currently taking his hair out of a wig cap, was at least 4 inches shorter than Techno, and his posture was more refined, like a king’s posture. “Ugh, if only my butler were here, he’d give them all Vitamin B.”

“What does B stand for in that? It feels like you’re not talking about normal Vitamin B.” Dream asked.

“Broke!” The second Techno exclaimed, laughing. Techno rolled his eyes.

“Everyone, meet my twin, Sir Billiam.” Techno said, seeing everyone’s face drop. Quackity was the first to speak up.

“WAIT, YOU AREN’T BROTHERS WITH TOMMY?!” Quackity yelled, everyone nodded. Phil laughed.

“He’s more of found family, as in ‘we found him when he tried to attack Tommy with a dagger’.” Techno laughed. “I’ve always known about Techno’s twin, since he really wanted to see him again.” Techno rolled his eyes. “Tommy and Wilbur don’t remember this because, well, Tommy was 3 and Wilbur was 5. Techno was 4.” 

“AND TECHNO STILL ATTACKED TOMMY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, yes, also Billiam and Techno both have nicknames for each other
> 
> Billiam called Techno ‘Techi’, and Techno called Billiam ‘Bi’ because I HC that Techno had trouble saying English words when he was younger(due to his piglin heritage)


End file.
